1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a driving circuit for a display panel, and more particularly, to a driving circuit for a double (dual) display panel.
2. Description of Related Art
In order to accommodate the fast growing requirement of having a display panel receiving a large amount of data with a versatile information, the electronic components within the personal electronic products, e.g. the mobile phone or the personal computer, have gradually been changing to the utilization of a new dual-screen mobile phone or the multi-screen personal computer which are now commonly used in the current market. Consequently, moving away from the earlier standard specification where only one display panel was used.
Generally speaking, the driving circuit for driving such multi-display panel have a timing bus and a data bus for each different display panels to provide the control instruction and the data required for the display. For example, as shown in FIG. 1, in order to control a display panel 110 and a display panel 120 using only one Application Specific Integration Circuit (ASIC) 100, timing buses 112 and 122 and a data buses 114 and 124 must respectively provide a related control instructions and display data to the display panels 110, and 120 accordingly. However, it is apparent that in order to achieve all the required functions, the ASIC 100 must have more pins, making the packaging and the design of the Integrated Circuit (IC) even more difficult. Accordingly, it is desirable to have a circuit for driving two display panels with an ASIC having less number of pins.